


Sapphic

by buckybarfs



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, I really love Wanda Maximoff, I've never written A/B/O, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Slow Build, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarfs/pseuds/buckybarfs
Summary: "Is this a date?" Wanda blurted.Madeline rolled her head to face Wanda and quirked an eyebrow as a small smirk appeared on her lips causing Wanda's cheeks to redden as she looked away, avoiding eye contact."Do you want it to be?"She blinked slowly and looked back at Madeline, biting her lip softly as she resisted the urge to blurt anything out again."Wanda, I asked you a question." The alpha said a stern look taking over her features as she watched the omega chew on her lip."Yes.""Good."





	1. Will you make a difference or just fill a grave?

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being in the middle of another story I've decided to start something new.  
> This fic is gonna switch POVs between Wanda and my OC so I can make this as mushy as possible.  
> Also, I've never really written any fighting before so bear with me, please.  
> I apologize for this first chapter being so dialogue oriented.  
> I listened to Desperate by Wage War while writing this and also managed to incorporate some of the lyrics! Y'all should give it a listen because I love that band.
> 
> (If you're reading this I've abandoned this story)

 

Wanda Maximoff had never given much thought to her sexuality. In a world revolving around sex she found herself confused and lost as an omega she was supposed to have a natural urge to be knotted and want to have pups, but she didn't she just hadn't had time.

Her and nineteeen other recruits were standing around in the gym waiting for their new instructors to come in. She was one of only three omegas; the class had sixteen alphas and one beta in addition to the three omegas. They smelled the instructors before they walked in, Alphas.

  
Through the doors came Bucky Barnes and a female Alpha none of them had seen before. Wanda watched with slight amusement as everyone in the class straightened in an attempt to impress the instructors aside from one alpha, a bald overly muscled guy. Bucky and the black-haired woman came to stand in front of the group, stopping with their legs shoulder width apart and their arms crossed. They looked deadly.

  
“I'm Sergeant James Barnes, but most of you probably know me as The Winter Soldier. You will refer to me as Sergeant Barnes. Understood?” Bucky said as he surveyed the group, his eyes narrowing.

  
The students all barked out “Yes Sergeant Barnes!” and nodded their heads in understanding, aside from the same alpha from before. Wanda secretly hoped he would get his ass handed to him. When she tore her eyes from him and back to their instructors she noticed the female instructor glaring at said alpha, looks like her wish might come true.

  
The alpha woman turned her attention back to the entire class and lifted her chin, making herself look taller, despite her already being approximately five foot nine. “I'm Madeline Newly, but you can all call me Alpha Newly, Miss Newly or if you're pressed for time just Miss is fine.” Alpha Newly said without humor, despite the small smirk that was on her face.

  
Wanda decided she liked Madeline, she smelled wonderful like fresh flowers and soil. The omega found herself focusing on the scent and zoning out for a minute before realizing Sergeant Barnes was speaking again.

  
“You're all going to practice sparring. This is just to assess where you are, so don't be too worried, though we appreciate technique over brute strength.” This caused Madeline to snort and roll her eyes. “Don't seriously maim or injure each other and strictly no powers allowed.” Bucky finished whilst shooting a glare at Madeline.

  
“I'll pair you up based on the experience levels that are written in your reports.” Madeline announced sounding incredibly bored.

Wanda watched as another omega was paired with an alpha before hearing her name being said.

  
“Maximoff, you're with Ryan.” She said nodding over towards the beta Wanda had smelled earlier.

  
He was a decent looking guy, short brown hair, and wide green eyes, he smiled and walked over to Wanda. “I'm Brian.” He said offering his hand.

  
“Brian… Ryan?” Wanda asked in disbelief.

  
Brian gave her a sheepish smile paired with a shrug.

  
She nodded slowly before shaking his hand and offering her own name.

  
“Oh, I know who you are! You're a legend.” Brian said, a starstruck look in his eyes.

  
Well, that made her uncomfortable, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. “Uh, Thanks?”

  
Her attention was dragged away from the awkward beta in front of her as she heard the obnoxious alpha from before loudly start complaining about whom he was paired with. “Aw, come on sweetheart! Why don't we go a few rounds?” This comment was accompanied by a wink at Madeline which surprisingly made Wanda's insides burn.

  
Bucky had to physically hold the Alpha back to keep her from beating the ever-living hell out of the other alpha. Alpha/Alpha pairings weren't totally unheard of but, she could tell Miss Newly would probably tear this kid apart before ever considering sleeping with him.

  
Madeline grit her teeth, closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh. “Start sparring.” She snapped as she opened her eyes again. The alpha moved to start circling the gym, Bucky following behind her.  
Wanda and Brian sparred and found out they were both decent at sparring but, definitely not the best, a quick look around the gym showed that the omega/alpha pair seemed to be the least experienced. As Madeline walked past Wanda and Brian Wanda found herself fighting with renewed vigor, hoping to impress the sweet smelling alpha.

  
“I'm gonna fucking kill that kid. I swear to fucking God, Bucky, I will fucking murder him.” Madeline growled under her breath to the other alpha as they continued walking past Wanda and Brian.

  
Wanda found herself snorting at the comment which didn't go unnoticed by the female alpha who stopped and turned back to raise a questioning brow at the omega girl. She now found herself hopelessly distracted as she tried to take in all of the alphas features while avoiding the punches Brian kept throwing. The omega didn't stand a chance while this distracted, Wanda let out a sharp gasp as she felt Brian's fist connect with her ribs.

  
“Shit are you okay?” He asked, stopping completely to evaluate her.

“Fine.” She said shaking her head as she got back into a fighting stance. “Come on.”

“Don’t allow yourselves to be distracted.” Miss Newly announced, causing Wanda’s cheeks to flush, as she and Bucky continued circling the recruits. 

After a few more rounds around the recruits Bucky and Madeline stopped by Brian and Wanda again. The smart part of Wanda’s brain knew they had only stopped there because it served the best vantage point over all the recruits but, the silly part of her brain hoped it was because Miss Newly had taken an interest in her. Which shocked Wanda as she had never felt the need for an alpha's approval this strongly before.

“So what do you think?” She heard Bucky murmur.

  
She and Brian quieted just enough to overhear the alpha's conversation without making it obvious.

  
“I know I'm supposed to be assessing, but honestly I can't stop singing Cowboy by Kid Rock in my head. Can we play some music for fuck's sake? All this grunting and gasping is starting to annoy me, they shouldn't be able to land that many hits on each other and do none of them have stamina? We should make them run as punishment.” Madeline huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes which caused Bucky to let out a loud laugh which he tried to disguise as a cough.

  
All of the recruits curiously stopped to face their instructors causing Bucky to narrow his eyes at the class. “Did I say stop?”

  
Everyone scrambled to get back into fighting stances, not wanting to let their instructors down. Out of the corner of her eye, Wanda noticed the same bald headed alpha moving slowly and lazily, his attitude saying he thought he was above this.

  
After another exhausting thirty minutes of sparring Bucky's voice rang out through the gym, “Alright, take a break and listen to what we have to say.”

  
Madeline stood beside him, her arms held behind her back and she stared them down. “We can't say we're terribly impressed,” almost everyone hung their heads, “But, you all have potential and that's why we're here. Over the next few months, we will turn you into exemplary cadets. We'll accomplish this through lots of hard work and long days, though we expect to lose almost half of you before the end of this.”

“We haven't seen that all of you want this. You need to prove you want this.” Bucky added with a curt nod at the students.

  
A chuckle echoed through the gym and everyone turned to see who it was, of course, it was the same arrogant alpha.

  
“Is something funny ah, what was it?” Madeline asked with her eyes narrowed and head cocked.

  
“Duncan Smith, and I know what I want, Miss Maddy.” He said as his eyes raked over her body.

  
Wanda watched as the female alphas nostrils flared and she grew tense, her anger radiated off of her causing the air to thicken. All Wanda wanted to do was curl up in a ball and the woman's anger wasn't even directed at her.  
“Why do you want to be an avenger, Duncan?” Alpha Newly asked when she said his name it came out sounding more like an insult than his name.

  
“Seems fun, omegas love to throw themselves at avengers.” He answered with a shrug.

  
Madeline stepped towards him raising her fist and mumbling “Why I outta…” only to be stopped by Bucky, who gave her a pointed look.

“That brings us to our next point, we were hoping for a volunteer to spar with one of us as an example to the class.” Bucky said loudly in an attempt to distract from the tension.

  
“So glad you volunteered, Duncan.” Madeline challenged, a sinister smirk spreading across her face. “Step forward and everyone else step off the mats and against the wall.”

  
The rest of the class promptly responded and moved against the wall, none of them wanting to be the next recipient of Alpha Newly's rage.

  
Duncan swaggered forward and lazily held his hands up before saying “I won't go easy on you, sweetheart.” He tacked on a sleazy smile and a wink.

  
Madeline stepped towards him with a sweet smile on her face before quickly shoving her palm up into his nose, resulting in a fountain of blood and a sickening crunch. “Good. It's about time you put effort into something.”

“You broke my fucking nose!”

  
She simply shrugged in response before taking a fighting stance. He lunged forward, a yell erupting from him as he attempted to punch her. She easily deflected it and moved to kick his side. He growled as it hit, he attempted to punch her but was again blocked. Finally,he randomly started throwing kicks and punches all of which she avoided, easily dancing out of the way or throwing out an arm to block it. She harshly kicked her leg out, planting it firmly in the center of his chest and shoving, causing him to fall flat on his back as she gracefully landed in a crouched position. He attempted to wipe away some of the blood from his face as he forced himself back up, puffing like the big bad wolf the entire time. His annoyance was radiating off of him as he continued to fail at landing a hit on her.

  
Wanda's eyes were glued to Madeline. The woman was _stunning_. She watched as Duncan stood with his left leg and left fist forward which caused Madeline's eyes to light up. The alpha female ran at the man and jumped, her left leg landing on his thigh and before he could react she pushed herself up with her leg and twisted to swing her right leg over his shoulder so she could hook it around his neck so she was now sitting on his shoulders. She locked her legs around his neck and used the momentum to toss herself backward causing them both to fall, she tucked her chin to her chest as she fell and upon hitting the ground she rolled so he was face down on the floor.

The alpha quickly jumped up and stared down at the now defeated man. She kicked his side and growled at him to get up. Slowly, he stood and squared his jaw as he stared the alpha female down.

“Do you get it now? You have to take this seriously and if you continue with this careless attitude you could get your future teammates _ killed _ . Do you understand, cadet?” She hissed and she stepped towards him, despite having to look up at him she carried herself in a way that made her seem ten feet tall.

  
He continued to stare at her silently, refusing to answer.

  
Her eyes narrowed and she took a step back and shook her head with disgust before starting to walk away. She froze in her tracks when she heard a scoff behind her. Everyone watched in silence as she clenched her jaw and turned to face the other alpha. “Do you think this is a fucking _game_?” She seethed.

“Yeah, kind of.”

  
In the blink of an eye Madeline had stalked over to the man, grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground. _‘_

_ Holy shit,’ _ Wanda thought, _ ‘She's really fucking strong.’ _

  
Before everyone's eyes, a woman who was a maximum of 130lbs had just lifted a man who was well over 200lbs of pure muscle off of the ground, holding him by just his throat.

  
“You need to learn some respect, your attitude will get you _killed_. You don't seem to understand that. There's no bliss in ignorance and if you believe you can coast through life with that attitude you are painfully ignorant. Being cocky will get you _killed_.” She emphasized. “This is not a fucking game and if this is really that amusing to you _please_ feel free to leave. I don't know about you, but I won't just sit and watch the world burn. What we do we do to make a _difference_. We aren't avengers for the glory. I've seen hundreds of agents just like you flunk out of their classes or die in the field because of their attitudes. Being cocky in the field _will_ get you _killed_. You have an opportunity to make a difference here. Be the change, not the _problem_. You have to be here because you want it because you want to make a difference in this world so fucking badly _that you would die to protect it. Do you get that_?”

She was looking at him so intensely Wanda wondered how she hadn't burned a hole through him. Madeline stood expectantly and waited for an answer. All he did was swallow heavily and continue staring at her.

  
_“Will you make a difference or just fill a grave?”_ She asked, her words sending a chill throughout the room.

  
Her question was met with more steely silence. “That's what I thought.” She scoffed before shaking her head again and tossing him to the floor. You should all ask yourselves that question tonight.” She added before heading to the door.

  
Duncan slowly shoved himself upright so he was in a push-up position before lifting his head and rasping out “I want to make a difference.”

  
Madeline froze in her tracks.

  
“I want to make a difference, Alpha Newly.” He repeated his voice stronger this time.

  
She slowly turned back to face him, she stopped to evaluate him for a minute before nodding and saying, “Good.” With that, she turned and walked out of the gym.

  
Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief as she left the gym.

  
Bucky stepped forward and slowly pulled Duncan to his feet. “Go to medical, kid.” He said patting the alphas shoulder with a tight smile before turning to face the rest of the class. “Class is dismissed for today. Go home and we'll see you back in two days, be here by two.” After giving the class a quick nod he left the gym.

  
The students murmured quietly to each other as they all started filing out. Brian walked beside Wanda babbling about how incredible that had been, but she didn't hear a word, she was too focused thinking about a certain alpha.

  
  



	2. Violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Easy. I'm gonna send her flowers.”  
> “Violets? To symbolize your Sapphic desire?” Bucky asked before bursting into a fit of laughter, he thought he was hilarious.  
> He quieted down when Madeline punched him square in his already bruised jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, lots of dialogue, my apologies. I'm so inspired to continue this story. Don't be surprised if I update every day or more than once a day.

Bucky and Madeline were sitting in the chow hall eating in a peaceful silence until Madeline decided to break it. “So training was interesting.”

“Do you mean how you almost murdered one of the recruits?” He shot back with an amused smile.

  
“Fuck off, I knew what I was doing.” She groaned.

“Sure.” Bucky said with a smug smile.

“I know how to kill people! If I had wanted to kill him he would be dead!” She cried indignantly.

“Relax, I'm messing with you. Don't make a scene.” He chuckled with a subtle head motion telling her to look around.

They weren't the only ones in the chow hall, it wasn't as full as it was during more regular eating hours, but there were a decent number of people scattered around, all of them now staring at Madeline.  
She grumbled and buried her face in her hands. It was silent between them for a few minutes before she spoke up again “Hey, did any of the recruits stand out to you? Or smell _really_ great?”

“Well, obviously Duncan stood out. Other than him? That alpha kid Kenny Stevens showed promise. Wanda is incredibly powerful, but her hand to hand needs to be worked on.” He mused, a thoughtful look on his face, before realizing what she had asked. “Smell good? Don't be a creep.”

“Look, you can fuck _all_ the way off, _Soldat_.” She said, using the Russian word for soldier.

Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes before sighing dramatically “Alright, explain yourself.”

“They smelled like dessert.”

“Dessert?” Bucky asked skeptically.

“Dessert. Specifically like lemon bars.”

“ _Lemon bars_?” Bucky interrupted an incredulous look on his face.

“You're the absolute worst, stop interrupting.”

He grumbled but nodded.

“When I was little grandma had a lemon tree in her backyard, I love lemons I actually have two lemon tattoos. Off topic, though, sorry. I used to just eat raw lemons, still do, and when I was sad I'd go outside and read on the bench under the lemon tree. I used to pick them, I'd have buckets full of lemons and I'd make everything lemon flavored; lemon cakes, lemon muffins, lemonade, water with lemon, lemon bread-”

“Okay I get it, you're a freak for lemons.” The long-haired soldier groaned as he tossed his head back and threw his arms up.

“You promised you wouldn't interrupt.”

“Fine.”

“-And lemon bars. They were my favorite.”

“So someone smelled like lemons?”

“No not lemons, _lemon bars_.”

“Don't lemon bars smell like lemons?”

“Kind of, but they also smell like powdered sugar and pie crust.”

“You are a _lemon._ ” Bucky said while crossing his arms and smirking.

“Like I said, fuck _all_ the way off.”

“So where's this lemon tattoo?”

“Technically there's three.”  

“I can't believe this.”

She walked over to Bucky and sat on the bench beside him, rolling up her black tac-pants. She maneuvered into a butterfly-like stretch to show off the neo-traditional tattoos on the back of her calves. Each leg featured half a lemon, one leg saying ‘Easy Peasy' the other saying ‘Lemon Squeezy.'

She then lifted up the hem of her shirt to reveal a lemon in a cutesy cartoon-like style with a pink banner that said ‘Bitter' in a feminine script on the left side of her ribs.

“What do the flowers mean?” Bucky asked cocking his head as he analyzed the tattoos covering her sternum.

Madeline blinked dumbly for a minute before realizing what he was talking about. “They're violets. They symbolize Sapphic desire.”

“I knew you were gay.” The alpha male cheered, proud to have gotten in right.

* * *

  
After eating their late lunch, the two decided to hit the alpha only gym and spar for a bit. The gyms were divided up into an alpha gym and a beta/omega  gym that way, there was no chance of a testosterone-pumped alpha to harass a poor omega who was just trying to stay in shape. The gym they trained their students in was yet, another different gym, this one made to withstand the wrath of enhanced/mutant people.

  
“You like Wanda.” Bucky stated plainly as he and Madeline sparred.

  
She ducked to avoid the punch Bucky threw at her. “I never said that.”  
“She's the only omega female in our class and I noticed how you were staring at her. She's the one that ‘smells like lemons.'”  
“Lemon bars!” She groaned before continuing, “Was it really that obvious?”  
“I'm trained to notice these things.” He said nonchalantly as he continued his vicious attack on the alpha woman.  
She landed a kick to his ribs that knocked the air out of him just long enough for her to get him into a choke-hold. Once he regained his composure, a second later, he lurched forward causing her to release her hold on him and fly forward; landing on her back on the mat.

“So are you gonna ask her to rut with you?” Bucky asked right before Madeline, still lying on the floor, reached above her head to grab his calf with both her hands. Confused he just stared down at her for a minute. She held steadily onto his calf and used her core strength to swing her legs up and kick him in the jaw, stunned he stumbled backward, giving her enough time to get back on her feet.  
“Where the fuck did you learn that?”  
“Made it up on the spot. Also, don't be gross. I'm gonna try to court her the old fashioned way. Not everything is about knotting.” She said whilst playfully shaking her head in disgust.  
“Old-fashioned way? How're you gonna do that?”

“Easy. I'm gonna send her flowers.”

“Violets? To symbolize your _Sapphic desire_?” Bucky asked before busting into a fit of laughter, he thought he was hilarious.

He quieted down when Madeline punched him square in his already bruised jaw.

 

* * *

 

  
That night Wanda found herself lying in her bed surrounded by pillows and wrapped in blankets in an attempt to mimic the feeling of cuddling another person. She found herself incredibly annoyed that the alpha female was having this effect on her. It wasn't just because the girl was a female alpha no, she had met a female alpha before and hadn't been affected like this. So why was she reacting to Madeline so strongly?  
She decided to call one of the only other omegas she knew who conveniently also happened to be a scientist. Her phone rang three times before the other person picked up. “Hey, Bruce? Can we talk?”

  
“I'm on my way over.” He replied with a sigh.

  
Wanda wiggled anxiously in her blanket cocoon as she waited for Bruce to arrive. Upon hearing the knock on her door she shot out of her bed but ended up falling flat on her face because she was tangled in the blanket. She let out a loud groan before attempting to untangle herself so she could answer the door. Eventually, she gave up and flopped back onto the floor in defeat and told Friday to let Bruce in.

  
The mousy haired scientist stepped into her apartment and called out asking where she was.

  
“I'm on the floor in my room.” She shouted back.

  
He strode into her room and looked down at her with a small smile on his face. “Let's get you untangled.”

Working together the two managed to free Wanda, once she was free she stood up and huffed.

  
“So why'd you call me?” Bruce asked gently.

  
“I need the help of an omega friend and a scientist friend and you are one and the same.”

  
“Let's start with ice-cream then.” He said while turning and walking toward her kitchen.

  
Once the two had settled back on her bed with ice-cream Wanda opened up. “Have you met the new alpha? She's an avenger I think.”

  
“The terrifying black-haired alpha female that's covered in tattoos? Yeah, I've worked with her a few times. She used to just work as a consult for the avengers and fix the quinjets and other machinery, but she was offered a position training cadets here so she took it.”

  
“She's a mechanic?”

  
“ _Yep_.” Bruce said popping the p.

  
“Interesting.”

  
“Why do you ask?”

“She's instructing the class I'm in. She nearly killed someone today.” Wanda said casually while she lazily spooned ice-cream into her mouth.

  
“That's not shocking, she is an alpha. You know how they are.”

  
“Somehow she seems different, though.” The Sokovian girl sighed with a distant look in her eye.

  
“You have a crush on her don't you?”

  
“I don't know. That's why you're here.”

  
“Explain.”

  
“Well, first of all, I smelled her before I saw her. Bruce, she smells so good, like flowers and freshly watered soil. She smells like spring and the garden section at Lowes.” She said dreamily.

  
“ _Lowes_?” Bruce asked skeptically. “They must have some really great smelling Lowes where you're from.”

  
“They don't have Lowes where I'm from. Clint took me to one with him when he was looking for a plant for his room. Anyway, we're off topic. Bruce, I've never met anyone who smelled that good. I've never reacted that strongly to _anyone_ before. So is there a scientific reason or what?”

  
“Have you ever heard the old wives' tale about bondmates?” He asked slowly. Wanda shook her head no and leaned forward, eager to hear.

  
“Well, there's no scientific studies to back this up there just isn't enough research. However, this tale poses a decent theory.” He stopped talking to take another bite of his ice cream causing Wanda’s eyes to narrow at him.  
“Bruce, just get on with it.” Wanda moaned in annoyance.

  
“Fine, fine. The tale states that when you meet your bondmate you just know. They'll smell better than anyone you've ever met before like all your favorite things. You'll be drawn to them seemingly without knowing why, but a part of you just knows it's destiny. So would Lowes,” He said the word with disgust “Happen to be your favorite thing?”

  
“No, Lowes is not my favorite thing. But spring is. My mother used to plant flowers in the spring and she taught me how to tend to a garden. It was my favorite thing to do with her before…” She cut herself off and sighed looking down and twiddling her thumbs as an attempt at a distraction.

  
Before Bruce could reply, there was a curt knock on the door. Both omegas looked at each other, confusion written on their faces. After a few minutes of silence without a second knock, the two got up and walked to the door. Wanda opened it and looked around, seeing no one in sight, then looked down and gasped. There was a vase of flowers sitting on the floor in front of the door. The bouquet consisted of purple, peach, and white flowers.

“Wow.” She breathed as she went to pick up the vase.

  
“That's a hell of a bouquet.” Bruce murmured.

  
Wanda shut the door and carried the flowers into her bedroom, setting them on the nightstand. She looked for a card and grumbled when she couldn't find one. Bruce cleared his throat causing her head to snap up to look at him. He was leaning in her doorway holding up the card with a small smile on his face. “It fell.” He said as he moved to hand it to the wide-eyed girl.

She took the card and read it a few times, a smile forming on her face.

  
“Well, what's it say? I'm _dying_.” Bruce groaned while dramatically flopping himself onto her bed.

  
“It says what kind of flowers there are and what they mean.”

  
“What they mean?”

  
“ _Gardenia tell the receiver that they are lovely. Lavender symbolizes admiration. Gladioluses mean infatuation. Peach colored roses mean ‘Let's Get Together.'_ ” She read out loud, laughing because the last one had a winky face with it.

  
Bruce took the card and read it a few times, frowning he said “It's hard for you to _‘get together'_ when they don't leave a name. Also, they didn't explain the violets.”

  
“I hardly noticed the violets.”

“Friday, what do violets mean?” Bruce asked absently as he frowned at the bouquet.

  
“ _According to Wikipedia violets are a symbol bisexual and lesbian women, for they used to give violets to the woman they were pursuing, to symbolize their "Sapphic" desire because, in a poem, Sappho described herself and a lover wearing garlands of violets. My sources say the giving of violets was popular from 1910 up to the 1950s.” The disembodied voice of  FRIDAY rang out in the apartment._

  
“Wanda! You know what that means?” Bruce  practically squealed with delight as he flew into a sitting position.

  
“What?” Wanda asked cautiously.

  
“The person who gave you these flowers is a woman.”

  
“Well hell.”

“No, this is great! Wanda, there’ are only four female alphas at this compound. One of them is Natasha and I don’t think she gives a damn about flowers or Sappho, plus you guys have been teammates for months now I think she would have already made a move, Pepper is straight, Maria is straight and out of the country, so that only leaves one.”

“Betas and omegas can mate, too.” She said stubbornly.

“ _Wanda._ ”

“ _No._ ”

“Why not?”

“I’m not getting my hopes up plus we don’t even know if she’s into women!”

Bruce groaned loudly and threw himself back on the bed.

“You’re impossible.”

“You’re impossible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! I love comments even if it's just a simple smiley face or somethin'. (+:


	3. I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty images of her on her knees in front of Madeline ran through her head as the warmth flushed through her body again. She imagined the Alphas hands tangled in her hair and her head between the alphas legs, praises pouring from her lips. Her core ached as the dirty thoughts ran rampant in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter than the others but I had fun writing it. The characters I've introduced Iris, Duncan and Brian will eventually become more relevant to the story. Also, all the mention of Madeline's tattoos may seem irrelevant but I promise they're important.

The next day Wanda found herself sitting at a table in the chow hall with Clint, Bruce, Brian and a few random omegas. There was casual conversation flying around, but nobody was particularly invested especially Wanda who once again found her mind wandering to thoughts of Madeline. She could have sworn she could smell the woman's delicious flowery smell, it made her ache.

  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by a whimper at the end of the table. Everyone looked over to see a small blonde-haired blue-eyed omega being propositioned by a large alpha who was pretty clearly going into a rut soon. She felt a wave of pity for the small girl who couldn't be any older than twenty. The Sokovian girl wrinkled her nose in disgust as the alpha tried to convince the omega to rut with him. His pheromones were coming off him in waves and it smelled awful.

  
Wanda noticed the betas at the table trying to figure out how to help the omega and noticed several alphas stand up to come defend the omega. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the cafeteria and the smell of a pissed alpha overwhelmed the room causing everyone to stiffen and stop dead in their tracks.

  
The dainty Sokovian  inhaled deeply and realized she hadn't been imagining it before, Madeline was here somewhere. She tried to look around without being obvious and resisted the urge to squeal as she spotted the alpha female. Her stomach did a flip as she realized the alpha was storming in her direction but was looking past her, eyes dark. Wanda turned to see what she was staring at and realized that Madeline was about to destroy the guy hitting on the poor omega.

“Hey, shrimp dick.” She called to him as she drew nearer.

  
Wanda swallowed thickly and crossed her legs as the alphas anger had some startling and somewhat worrying effects on her. She looked the woman up and down several times, taking in everything she could. The woman had her long black hair down her back and Wanda found herself imagining how soft it was. She wore a black tank top that showcased the tattoos that covered her torso, one, in particular, catching Wanda's eye. It appeared to be a woman cutting her chest open with a ghastly figure spilling out of the wound, it was surrounded by script that said _‘I'll fight it off I'll push it out_.'

  
She imagined laying naked with the alpha and tracing all of her tattoos. She wanted to know what they all meant and see just how much of her was covered in tattoos. All too quickly the telekinetic girl was brought out of her daydream by the situation in front of her.

“You have a problem, bitch?” The male hissed at the smaller alpha woman.

  
“I have a problem with alphas trying to force omegas into things they aren't comfortable with.” She growled as she stepped right up to the man. “Sweetheart,” She started softly turning to look at the omega, “Do you want to go back to his room with him?”

  
The omega froze for a minute before shaking her head and shrinking away from the alpha male.

  
“There's your answer.”

  
“Mind your own business.” He said lowly as he reached out to grab the retreating omegas arm.

  
Everyone watched as Madeline snapped, her eyes going fully black as a snarl ripped from her throat.  “Don't you dare fucking touch her.” Her hand shot out and grabbed the man's arm before he could get hold of the omega. Her grip tightened on his forearm, her nails digging into his arm harshly enough to draw blood.

  
“No means no.” She barked.

  
“Get the fuck off me.” The alpha growled as he went to rip his arm away from Madeline's grasp. “Let's go.” He ordered at the omega.

  
Madeline stepped between the alpha and the omega and turned to shoot Wanda look. Typically Wanda was able to avoid hearing people's thoughts, but the dark haired woman's words echoed in her head ‘Take her.'

She nodded and reached out to the other omega through her abilities.  _ ‘Come here.’ _

The omega looked at her with fear in her eyes, but Wanda could tell it wasn't aimed at her,  more so the alpha male. The small girl scurried over to Wanda and hid in the older girl's arms.

  
“Get over here.” He roared at the omega as he tried to shove his way past Madeline to get to her.

  
“Go back to your room.” Madeline commanded, her voice loud and steady, the voice of an alpha who was not to be fucked with.

  
His gaze turned back to the woman in front of him, his eyes narrowed as he bared his teeth at her and went to knock her out of the way. Either this man had a death wish or his rut was seriously messing with his brain functions.

  
Wanda watched with wide eyes as Madeline grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind him before shoving him face first into the nearest wall using her other hand to hold his head against the brick.

  
“You're gonna go back to your room and spend your rut _alone_. When it's over you're going to _apologize_ to that sweet little omega and then you're _never_ going to see her again. _Do you understand_?” She used the same commanding tone as before, calm and strong. 

  
“Fuck you, bitch.” He spat at her as he struggled to get out of her hold

“I'm sorry, what?” She asked lowly as the hand on his arm started to glow orange. A sickening scent hit Wanda's nose and she recoiled like she had been slapped. She looked around for the scent before she realized it was coming from the fighting alphas in front of her. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized Madeline's hand was on fire and she was burning the alpha's arm.

  
He let out a howl of pain and started to struggle more fiercely, but the tattooed woman held strong and kept him in place. She leaned forward and repeated slowly “Do you understand?”

  
Instead of answering he continued struggling to escape. In annoyance Madeline smacked his head against the wall, causing blood to start dripping from his hairline.

  
“Yes!” He finally whimpered. “I'll never bother her again.”

  
“Or any other omega.”

  
“Or any other omega.” He echoed in promise.

  
Wanda watched as the alphas orange hand turned an icy blue and let out a disgusting sizzle as it came into contact with the burnt flesh. After another second of holding the man to the wall, Madeline tossed him to the side causing him to land in a heap in the middle of the cafeteria.

  
“Leave.” She ordered with a low snarl ripping out of her.

  
The man stumbled to his feet and fled the room as fast as he possibly could.

  
The omega watched as Madeline slowly turned around her chest heaving as she tried to get her breathing under control. A warmth flooded Wanda's body as she took in the sight of an incredibly annoyed Madeline causing her to nearly forget the girl that was sitting on her lap huddling into her chest.

  
Madeline slowly walked towards Wanda and the other omega causing Wanda's heartbeat to pick up. The alpha female crouched in front of the two girls and tapped the smaller omegas arm. “Hey, what's your name?” She asked, her voice soft, but commanding.

  
The angelic looking omega turned to stare at the alpha with her wide blue eyes. “Iris.” She answered softly.

  
“Iris, would you like me to walk you back to your room?”

  
“Please?”

  
Madeline held a hand out as Iris slowly climbed off of Wanda's lap. “Thank you, Wanda.” The alpha said with a soft smile at Wanda.

  
“Thank you, Wanda.” Iris echoed, peaking out from where she had hidden somewhat behind Madeline.

  
“Of course.” Wanda said with pink cheeks. She was basking in the praise from Madeline and she felt the strong urge to do anything to earn more praise.

Dirty images of her on her knees in front of Madeline ran through her head as the warmth flushed through her body again. She imagined the Alphas hands tangled in her hair and her head between the alphas legs, praises pouring from her lips. Her core ached as the dirty thoughts ran rampant in her head. Then, it hit Wanda. She had started her heat despite not being due for another month. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink as she locked eyes with Madeline.

  
The alpha stiffened and widened her eyes as she took in the flushed omega sitting before her. The Sokovian girl's pupils were blown and her arousal was clear to smell. 

"Clint, perhaps you should take Wanda back to her room." The alpha suggested to the beta, her voice strained as she wrinkled her nose at the aroma wafting off of the omega.

Madeline gave Wanda a curt nod before walking off with Iris.

  
Wanda wished she could just disappear.

* * *

 

Madeline ended up having to carry Iris most of the way back to her room because the omega was crying so hard. 

The way the facility was laid out was that the ground floor housed most of the offices with the staff cafeteria being at the back middle of the building with two gyms on either side of it, the second floor housed the omega and betas and a gym, the third floor had several training rooms and in the very middle of the floor was the resident cafeteria, the fourth floor housed the alphas and their gym, the underground floors had the labs and medical bays. Each residential floor had a large common room that had a kitchen, a living room, and a dining room. All of the omegas had apartments with kitchens so when they went into heat they didn’t have to risk leaving their rooms. Most of the betas and alphas that were full-time residents had apartments with kitchens but not all of them.

The alpha got some odd stares as she carried the sobbing omega back to her apartment on the second floor. Though, she hardly noticed the stares or even the crying girl, her thoughts too preoccupied with the omega that had gone into heat earlier.

Once she set the omega up in her apartment and instructed some other omegas to keep an eye on her she moved to the fourth-floor gym to blow off some steam. As she pummeled the God-bag, a specialized punching bag Stark had made to keep Thor, Bucky, and Steve from destroying ordinary punching bags, Clint slipped into the gym and plopped himself on the floor beside her. She threw punch after punch and barely noticed her fists start to glow orange, causing the wraps on her hands to burn away and fall to the ground in ash piles. 

The beta watched with an amused smile on his face as the soft glow on the woman’s hands became large flames licking their way up her arms. “Is that bag fireproof?” He asked with a smirk.

“What?” Madeline asked, glancing over at the beta with confusion in her voice and written clearly on her face.

Clint motioned to her hands causing her to stop what she was doing and blink down at her flaming hands. 

“Oh.”

“You okay?”

“Fine.”

“That’s why you’re on fire right? Because you’re fine?”

“Yep.”

“Has nothing to do with what happened in the cafeteria earlier?” Clint pressed.

“I don’t care that Wanda went into heat.” She growled, her eyes narrowing.

“I meant the alpha. I never mentioned Wanda.” He said with a smug smile on his face.

“Fuckin spies.” She grunted under her breath before storming out of the gym to go bandage her bloody knuckles up in her room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written A/B/O anything before so... Feedback is much appreciated as I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
